The Company of Light
by Vikay
Summary: Everyone in the Magic Dimension have heard of the war on Domino. When the Ancestral Witches tried to steal the Dragon Fire, and the King and Queen of Domino defended their planet and family. But only those who were there know what it was like to be part of the biggest war of the Magic Dimension.


**Welcome to a new Winx-Fanfiction ^-^**

 **I've been asked to write a fanfiction like this for some time now, and as it's Christmas, I thought why not^^**

 **Short info: The rating is because of the general topic (war) but it won't be extreme and I'll still write in a rather 'censored' way. I'll stay true to the canon info we have - though the canon is kinda contradicting in itself at times, so yeah...**

 **As always, english isn't my native language, so if you spot any mistakes, please tell me :)**

 **I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Oritel did not know how to tell Marion. The message he had just received had been anything but good news. It looked like there would be hard times ahead of them. Not that Oritel shun away from a fight. He would always fight – for his people, his family. But this time, it was not his own life he had to fear for but the life of his newborn daughter, Bloom.

It had only been five months since Bloom's birth, and she had been special from the beginning. She had inherited the Dragon Fire, a rare magical power which belonged to the royal family of Domino and was knows as the strongest power in the Magic Dimension. Oritel himself did not have any magical abilities, and his now sixteen year old daughter Daphne had only received a weaker form of the Fire. However, Bloom had inherited the whole force of the Dragon Fire. And now three witches wanted to steal Bloom's powers.

A few minutes ago, Oritel had heard the news that that those three witches were hiding in the secret woods of Domino to plan their attack. They wanted to get to know this planet and control it first, that was what one of the Nymphs of the Forest told him. Oritel definitely would not wait for them to attack. He had to fight them now, before they had gathered their powers.

The only question left was how.

The nymph had described the witches' powers rather well, and if she was right they were about to meet three quiet powerful opponents. However, Oritel did not want to spread panic among his people by sending out his army. Also, they would have to leave the castle, where his daughter were. Oritel would rather know Daphne and Bloom to be safe, and he was a trained and skilled fighter himself. He would surely be able to fight against the three witches.

"You wanted to see me?" asked a voice from the door. Oritel turned around. There was his wife, looking at him curiously.

"Yes, please sit down," he said. He did not know how to tell her the bad news. He hated seeing this beautiful, happy face sad and full of worries.

"Oh no, what happened?" she asked without sitting down.

Oritel sighed. Then he told her everything.

For a moment, Marion seemed speechless. She did sit down now, as did Oritel. "That's terrible," she said then. "What are we going to do?"

"I have no choice than to throw those witches off our planet," he replied.

"Alone?" Marion asked surprised.

"I can't leave this castle without protection," Oritel replied.

"You do know I'll go with you, right?", said Marion.

Oritel smiled. "I didn't want to ask you, but yes, I did hope you'd help me."

Marion seemed to be thinking about something, then she said: "What about Hagen? He'd like to help you, I'm sure."

"Right, I can ask him. It's not like he got anything else to do than forge some random swords anyway," he said.

" _Your_ swords," corrected Marion him. Oritel laughed.

"Yes, my swords. And I could really use a new one right now."

"So, that means three against three, if the witches don't have any backup," said Marion. She seemed a bit worried.

"The nymph said there were only three witches, so So yes, three against three. Or maybe four against three," he added.

"Who are you thinking about?" Marion asked.

"Faragonda," Oritel replied. "I bet she'd like something different than her boring teacher-life."

Marion looked at him sceptically. "Don't you think she's got a lot to do? She's a teacher at Alfea, after all."

Oritel shrugged his shoulders. "Then she takes a few days off. Anyway, she still owes me something." Oritel winked at her.

"I believe I don't want to know why she owes you." Marion shook her head. "Alright, ask her too. And hurry. The faster we get rid of those witches the better."


End file.
